Hufflepuffs Chosen One
by moon of starless night
Summary: What if Harry was a bit more abused by Vernon? What is Petunia was more caring to harry and welcomed him into their life more? What is she told him more about lily's life? This is what I think how it turned out.
1. Chapter 1 - The Start

**Hufflepuffs Chosen One – Chapter One – The Start**

**Words - 976**

"**speak"- English speech**

_**Speak**_**- Thoughts**

"_**sssspeaksss"-**_** Parselmouth**

**This chapter is dedicated to** **blackrainbowshine**

**(Harrys POV)**

"PACK NOW" Vernon said with the same amount of venom as a cobra. My feet start pounding up the stairs my hands shaking all the way _why does someone wants to talk to __**me**__ so badly I mean it's me I'm just a freak a unlovable useless freak ._Because I don't know when we will be back I grab everything I own my three sets of clothing my blanket and my mums box. You see ever since I could remember I can remember this little wood box it had pearls and moonstones on it flowing around it. It has lilies on it and other pretty flowers. That's it my little blue rucksack looks so empty I wish I some more stuff like a teddy bear or some books. I stare longingly at the Dudley's bookshelf yep I said Dudley's you see my bed room is really Dudley's second bedroom I only here because someone wants to talk to me before that I lived in my little cosy cupboard under the stairs. The books are the only things in the room that wasn't touched. I grab them and put them in my rucksack he never uses them.

I race down stairs to make sure I don't keep Vernon waiting if I don't want to have a beating tonight shivers ribble through me to make sure I remember them as if I would ever forget them they would be ingraded into my mind until the day I die. I stand still not even breathing as I hear footsteps coming to walk down the stairs. I see a thin tall figure at the top of the stairs relief floods through me its Aunt Petunia.

While Aunt Petunia was less than kind when Uncle Vernon or Dudley was around when it was just us she feed me a little more and tried to help me heal, she told me stories about mum and her friend sev sev sev something or other. If she did anything more she would get hurt more than a few slaps and Ill mange if it helps my Aunt. Maybe these people can come and rescue us me and Aunt Petunia and Dudley for Aunt Petunia couldn't leave him behide for she loves him just like mum loved me. Well I hope mum loved me but I know deep in my heart she and dad don't I'm a freak just like uncle Vernon says. I wish they loved me but they didn't and still don't I made them die in that monoxide poisoning that then after that spark well they where all dead expect me. The little freak survived. I don't deserve to be here I should be in the ground not mum or dad

"FREEEEEEEAK" Uncle Vernon screamed as I jump out of my skin "COME HERE NOW AND PUT OUR SUITCASES IN THE BACK". Aunt Petunia stares sorrowful at me as I sigh "Yes Uncle Vernon" I said meekly. With my head bowled I walked to him dragging my feet softly seeing his blob of a belly and a giant bag just before his horrible feet which has broken many of my bones before. "MOVE" he screeched down my ears very bat like for a man who hates anything freakish. When I lift the horrible brown sports bag which I know for a fact has never been used for anything to do with sports but golf I hear Dudley's cries which were obviously meant to distract Vernon.

Happily I put my little blue bag into the boot making sure it's hidden by that monster of a bag which finishes of my Uncles eye soar image. With the door open I see what Dudley's moaning is all about his brand new sports bag was open filled with his computer games and sitting on top is the new TV and computer. Aunt Petunia's fake promises of new computers and other useless stuff fell on deaf ears as Dudley continued to whale to buy me more time without Vernon's shouting, screaming and screeching. I feel a tiny little smile washes up on my face at Dudley's loyalty to me even facing Uncles multicoloured face which stops even the bravest of man not because its fierce and frightening but because of the men its tongue who has bewitched. Many powerful men are under its control only for him to use to get anything and anyone he wants.

Just before my eyes are fully glazed over with daydreams power I hear a CRACK. My head turns around quicker than a electric train moves but i still miss it only seeing the red hand mark standing out angrily against my cousin's fair skin and perfectly blonde hair. Even at this distance i can still see the fiery indepenants and fights fire slowly burns out in his pale blue eyes even thought it was just over flowing a moment. My Aunts unshed tears fill her eyes which Dudley's also proseise but unlike Dudley they have a smaller spark of joy and hope which I'm sure that letter put there maybe this letter comes from mums friend maybe he could save us for Vernon.

It feels like hours later but only minutes past as the boots door bangs against the car Vernon wadding past the car telling us its time to leave. Not knowing if the letter writer is our survivor, our hero or just going to be our next villain ever worst than the next. _Farewell number 4 I don't know if we will meet again but if we do I hope it will be a brighter chapter in our lives. _

The little shiny blue car drives off into the horizon without the people inside not nothing there entering new chapter of their lives one there the villain just got worse and the hero well you have to find that out

**A/N**

**I hope you enjoyed the first ever chapter of the hufflepuff chosen one. Advice is always welcome soooooooooo please please please pretty please with a cherry on top will you write me a little review please .**

**All my disclaimers will be at my profile **

**If you like my story try Guided By A Star by Herald-MageAnduli**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Hotel

**Hufflepuffs Chosen One – Chapter Two – The Hotel**

**Words - 894**

"**speak"- English speech**

_**Speak**_**- Thoughts**

"_**sssspeaksss"-**_** Parselmouth**

**I don't own harry potter I'm just borrowing the ideas to amuse my bored little mind and any one else's who would enjoy it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to PixieDevilxx**

* * *

**( No POV )**

Screech went the little blue car in the middle of nowhere. Its tiny wheels moving mud and dust everywhere making it fly off into the back and for ground of this picture. Inside the little mad blue car there is its mad driver and his family. The mad driver was a heavily obese man with straw like brown hair which was plastered on to his troll like head*. His small pale watery blue eyes glinting with a rat** like fury on his pig face***. His half a moustache flaying madly under the heavy breathing of its masters nose.

Sitting next to the mad driver, thought not by choice, was his not so mad wife. Her blonde waves of hair cascade down her moon kissed face and slightly over enlonged neck. Her ocean blue eyes with slightly hidden hints of grass green glimmer with both hope and fear. Her thin pianist hands grip tightly to the sides of her leather seat.

Behind the mad driver was his and his wife's son. The boy was quiet rounded by puppy fat which was yet to disappear with age. His pale blue eyes wide with fear. Blonde hair so like his mothers hangs down his slightly olive face. His hands gripping the side of car tide while his cream teeth clenched and grinded in disgust of the man in front of him.

Next to the mad drivers son was the mad driver's nephew. The reason for the fear, hope, madness and rage. Raven black hair looking just as if it came off a mad scientist. His ivory skin even paler than normal for fear of the driver his emerald green eyes alight with same fire of hope and wind of fear with are also found in his aunts. Head bowed looking down at his hands which were caked together his fingers entwined like ivy on a cottage.

'**inside the little mad blue car'**

**(Harry POV)**

_Where is that letter writer now I mean we have gone place to place I hope we get to go into a hotel next because I might get a good bed this time as everywhere else I had to slept on the floor. Aunt petunia and Dudley can't help as much as uncle Vernon is always here on we are kind off on the run. You know every time I pictured running away from 4 privet drive it was always even on my own with Dudley or with him and aunt petunia never ever in my life i fought about running away with uncle Vernon. _

I look up just for a second but that's all it tuck uncle Vernon eyes boor into my own looking at me rear-view mirror not even looking at the road he's only looking at me and muttering muttering "shake 'em off ... shake 'em off" .

'**Later on'**

We didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer. Well that what he said to Uncle Vernon really because wanted to help as much as he could._ He never had to deal with hunger like me so if he could make uncle Vernon to stop of him and me could it was a nice thought he didn't have to do that for just a unlovable freak._ Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. It was terrible aunt petunia was so upset I think I nearly saw tears in her eyes she hates muck oh she hates how number 4 is only a house not a home with its over cleanliest. Dudley and I are sharing a room with twin beds even thought the sheets damp; musty at least there is a bed for me. Dudley is snoring now but I'm wide awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering... wondering where the letter is ,where mums friend is ,when is her box going ever going to open.

'**Next morning'**

We were eating stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast _horrible horrible i would have gone hungry if I knew I was going to get food later on_. We had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table. A middle age women with about 4 teeth missing. Short bushy brown hair greasy with the sea air. "'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk." She held up a letter in her withered hand so they could read the green ink address:

Mr. H. Potter  
Room 17  
Railview Hotel  
Cokeworth

I made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked my hand out of the way. The woman stared. "I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.

_Deep breath harry... one day someone will rescue me from here. Aunt Petunia and Dudley will live somewhere else and I will live my rescuer and I can have a family with them and Uncle Vernon will live in prison for the rest of his life._

* * *

**AN**

***- if any readers are trolls are troll right activist my apologies as I meant no harm**

****- My apologies I don't hate rats so don't kill me**

*****- My apologies I don't hate pig s so please don't hate me**

**If anyone gets upset by my story please write a review and tell me what the matter with it is. Also if any one wishes to be my beta please tell me.**

**If you wish to help me with the story I would like you to vote on the poll on my profile please help me and vote.**

**If you like my story try for slash - What is family? by IamSlytherin**

** for het - A Potted Black Rose by ****nobodez **

**Jijū**

**P.S**

**Please please pretty please with cherries sprinklers on top please review and let my know your ideas as they are always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Shack

**Hufflepuffs Chosen One – Chapter Two – The Shack**

**Words - 1282**

**"speak"- English speech**

**_Speak_- Thoughts**

**"_sssspeaksss"-_Parselmouth**

**I don't own harry potter I'm just borrowing the ideas to amuse my bored little mind and anyone else's who would enjoy it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Man of Constant Sorrow for such a great review**

* * *

**(NO POV)**

"Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" The women suggested timidly and tiredly, hours later, but the man didn't seem to hear her_._ After the man left looking for something one of the boys seemed to have to pluck up the courage to speak. "Has he finally lost it? Does that mean we can leave him now mum" asked the larger one of the boys hopefully. "If he acts any odder we can it'll be real proof of insanely" the women who now known as his mother replies with a hopeful glimmer in her eyes. "Yes yes yes" the two little boys shouted cheering with glee. The boys happy dancing in the back sits leaving the mother in the front grining with pure joy.

**(Harry's POV)**

Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared. It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley sniveled. "It's Monday," he told aunt petunia. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. That means its Harry's birthday tomorrow. I want to stay somewhere with a television. We can have better food and beds and then harry has to have a bed on his birthday "_Monday. That quick really I didn't remember. _Aunt petunia signs "maybe if we are lucky maybe he'll forget it's your birthday so you can a havce a peaceful day_" Of course, my birthdays were never exactly fun all to the fote of Uncle Vernon he had given me a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks and one heck of a beating. But Dudley had given me a colouring set and stretch book and aunt petunia had given me lord of the rings. Still, you weren't eleven every day maybe he will forget not likely but I can still hope._

'**a little while later'**

Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling his horrid little rat like smile. He was also carrying a long, thin package _I don't like the look of that package._ Didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought which is a very bad sign in deed. "Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!" It was very cold outside the car. The wind blowing aunt petunia nearly straight over. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. It looked worst than Fagan's where house grim and grime was just pouring off it. One thing was certain; there was no television in there and no one would my screams if he did remember my birthday. "Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. _That's even worst me, my aunt and Dudley stuck with a maniac in a shack in the middle of the ocean how fun._"And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!" A toothless old man ,his pure wispy hair blowing crazily in the wind like tenchals of fighting octopus, came ambling up to them, pointing with a long pointed withered finger, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them. "I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"

It was freezing in the boat its pale green sides shimmer with the little drops of ice that have seemed to have formed there. Its dark blue name Jade faded over time still there to greet its unfortunate travellers. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding _but not falling_, led the way to the broken-down house. The inside just as horrible as its outside; it smelled strongly of dying seaweed _if seaweed could die... can it?_ The wind whistled through the many gaps in the damp wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. It was all black as if all the grime had become part of the walls. There were only two tiny rooms. One bedroom with musty broken bed and a living room with a lousy lumpy sofa all matching the grime paint of the walls

Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each 3 large grab bags and the smallest bag of crisps ever seen and four bananas. Again 3 large ones and one just a bit bigger than his pinkie. He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shrivelled up. "Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully. He was in a very good mood. _Obviously he thinks nobody can reach them here in a storm to deliver mail. Unfortunately I think he's right though that doesn't cheer me up at all. But maybe if the letter writer is mum's friend maybe he can make it Aunt Petunia always said he was a one of a kind amazing person just like mum._

'**later on' **

**(No POV)**

As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows spraying more grime and water everywhere. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room, which was more like a walk in cupboard, and made up a bed for her son Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door. the little boy called harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket left in the house if you can call it a house.

**(Harry's POV)**

The storm raging more and more ferociously as the night goes on.  
_I can't sleep. I shiver and turn over, trying miserly to get comfortable, my stomach rumbling with hunger. The tiny food rations couldn't have filled up a mouse let alone a growing boy. If uncle Vernon wasn't paying attraction I may have got more food. When he had gone to bed Aunt Petunia had given us more food but still I'm starving_. Dudley's snores which could have woken a sleeping dragon were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his slightly chubby wrist,_ tells me I'll be eleven in ten minutes' time. _I lay down right by the sofa watching my birthday tick ever nearer.

Wondering if the Uncle Vernon will remember at all his tradition of beating black and blue on my birthday. _Hopefully not_. Wondering where the letter writer was now. Five minutes to go. Creak_. Was that the roof I hope not I don't want it to fall in, although i might be warmer if it did_? Four minutes to go. _Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that I will be able to steal one somehow and tell them to save us._ Three minutes to go. _Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And _(two minutes to go) _what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea? _One minute to go_ and I will be eleven._ Thirty seconds... twenty ... ten... nine - _maybe I can wake Dudley up, so we can celebrate together for once_ - three... two... one...  
BOOM.  
The whole shack shivered and I shoot upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in...

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you like this chapter of Hufflepuff Chosen One sorry it's not very original but at least it's still an update. Anyway reviews make me work better and faster so please review. Try **

**For slash Hadrian Salazar Peverell by Basill**

**For het Autumn's Gift by momma-dar**

**Jiyū**

**Moon of starless night **


	4. Chapter 4 - The Mystery Saviour

**Hufflepuff's Chosen One – Chapter Four – The Mystery Saviour (Or Maybe A Unwanted Guest)**

**Words - 562**

**"Speak"- English speech**

**_Speak_- Thoughts**

**"_sssspeaksss"-_Parselmouth**

**I don't own Harry Potter I'm just borrowing the ideas to amuse my bored little mind and anyone else's who would enjoy it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**

**I'm sorry it's so small but I've been very busy.**

* * *

**(Harry POV)**

BOOM

Uncle Vernon shoots into the room faster then he's ever moved aunt petunia straight behind him. _He hasn't even noticed Dudley is huddle next to me from behind the seate WOW I hope who ever this is doesn't like him._

"You better leave I'm armed" he screams revelling in on swoop a long ranged rifle. _Ahhhhhhh so that's what was in the brown paper package. Well I hope he doesn't have enough bullets so afterwards he couldn't use it on me. _aunt petunia gasps in the horror of him having a gun around children.

CRASH

I blink just as the noise happens. One minute uncle Vernon was standing their in his repulsive glory and then next he was sprawled across the floor with the huge oak door flat on top of him. Before I could even smile I notice a shadow in the door way. Fears of a worst villain to come grab on to me. _The known_ devil is _better then unknown_ angel as aunt petunia always says.

A warm voice comes from the figure "Oh sorry about I hadn't meant to hurt him but he'll be fine in a bit". The figure walks out of the shadows a plump women looking about my aunts age appears. Flyaway frizzy light brown hair tamed only at patched brown hat. Warm honey eyes on and equally warm face made of rosy cheeks and bright smile. "Oh how rude of me I forgot to intrudes myself I'm Professor Pomona Sprout and I teach Herbology at Hogwarts and I am the Head of Hufflepuff House there as well. I'm here to give you your Hogwarts letter"

I heard all of this while in a state of shock how can such a small women be the cause of that door moving about 20 feet. Dudley seems to have the same problem of me in believing no one was outside with her. We both together peer around the door into the cold stormy night there was no extra person to move the door. _Nooo I can't even see the second boat they must have got to get she's not even wet what's happening here. And what does she mean... what's a hufflepuff and isn't __herbology__ about plants. What type of school teaches about plants._

Aunt petunia seems not to be having this problem of disbelieve. She waved in the wacky women and on to the coach we were in front of. So even in shock we moved backwards and stand up straight.

"Oh dear are you two okay you seen a bit in shock it must be the cold right... It is very chilly" Professor Sprout _that's her name right _says kindly.

WHOOSH

A jet of bluebell coloured flames shoot from a stick she appeared from nowhere. _Okay what's happening now?_

"Erm sorry Madam but what was that and is Hogwarts the school which sent so many letters?" a nervous voice comes out of my mouth before i have a chance to stop it.

"Oh don't worry harry it's not problem that was magic and yes that was the school just guessing here but you don't know anything about magic being real so I'll let your aunt explain to you as she must have a good reason to not tell you" the calm professor says. _Finally all the weird stuff will be explained all at once._

* * *

**A/N**

**Review replies**

**tonkslover94**** - thank you have done**

**Hivedragon**** – i hope this is to your liking**

**Toaneo07 Ver2.0**** – thank you**

**alaskanwoman25**** x2- I do try and your very welcome**

**Man of Constant Sorrow**** x2 - thanks for the great ides i may use them keep watching and you'll find out. Also I hope that's okay the ****confrontation with Vernon is next**

**POTTERPHILE**** - I'm sorry about my grammar I'm not ****schizophrenic I'm just a bit dyslexia. So I can only go on what Word says if you know a beta for me send them this way.**

**Albaholly**** – see see I did try this time and thank you for the advise.**

**Why not read **

**Pitter, Patter, Potter****By ****Keikokin**

**Harry Potter and the Beginning****By ****Shadow Wolf3**

**Please please please review it will only get better with your advice and complaments. So please review.**

**Jiyū**

**Moon of starless night**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Answers

**Hufflepuff's Chosen One – Chapter Five – The Answers**

**Words - 1218**

**"Speak"- English speech**

**_Speak_- Thoughts**

**"_sssspeaksss"-_Parselmouth**

**I don't own Harry Potter I'm just borrowing the ideas to amuse my bored little mind and anyone else's who would enjoy it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to My Friends **

**I'm sorry it's so small but I've been very busy my show is happening next week so many rehearsals.**

* * *

**(Harry POV)**

Aunt Petunias face now fill with worry and grief _I wonder why aunt petunias only ever been a good person._

"I think you two should sit down while I tell you "aunt Petunia tells us quietly at almost a whisper.

"Are you okay mum you don't have to tell us if you don't want to" Dudley asks her I nod in agreement. The professor has already unnoticed to us had expanded the setae to fit us all.

"No no its fine well you now Lily your mother harry." I nod all of us already wrapped to into the story. "Well when we were little many weird things happened around her it was so strange. If someone was being mean or cruel something bad would happen to them. One boy who was two years above me started calling me a nerd and ugly your mother got angry she started defending me but he didn't stop. Till your mother turned him blue. Then I say blue I mean everything was blue his skin his clothes even his hair. When the teacher saw him well tells just say he learned not to wear blue."

"Really aunt petunia my mum did that" I expeclame before i could stop myself.

Aunt petunias smiles softly _as if she was lost in memory._ "Yes she did and don't interrupt harry its rude. Any way one day the day she met severus he told her why strange things happened around d her its was because she was magical. She was a witch. Then she and he grew up they when to Hogwarts like you will and got a magical education. We were still sisters but i grew jeaslous but after we married for the satce of you two we got pass that. She married your father James and had you but it wasn't a happy ever after"

"They were murdered "i muttered hating this moment every time while aunt petunia's never told us the magical part we did know that my parents had got murdered no matter what uncle Vernon tried to tell me. _What respectable man says to a little child that his parents were alcoholics and drug addicts and __Prostitute__? Who then blew up in a car crash. It was all a lie I always knew that but it always hurt._

"Yes but you don't know the full story they were in a war worst then their WW2 so many were killed it was horriable. As your parents were on the light side they were killed by the dark side by the head man himself" Aunt petunia stressed to us while she kneed in front of us taking our hands in hers.

"Doesn't that mean they were important? You never told us that. "I can see Dudley's eyes widen mine probably is doing the same thing. Professor Sprout still quiet giving us the much needed family moment.

"Yes they were very important but on the day they died he didn't kill you harry that's why your alive and there not. That's all i really know" aunt petunia blue eyes sparkling in some unshed tears.

"Yes well I'll take over now there's some facts missing but I'll tell you them in the morning when we'll all more awake. But right now I think you might want this harry I'm sorry your cousin is unable to come but you can take lots of pictures for them both." She hands me that yellowish envelope I have seen so many times. "You are invited to attend Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry"

In bright emerald ink gleams

Mr H Potter,

The Floor,

Hut-on-the-Rock,

The Sea.

Turning the envelope over, my hands trembling, I see that purple wax  
seal bearing the coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake  
surrounding a large letter H. that H I now know stands for Hogwarts I bet the animals are for those houses she was taking about before. I break the seal my heart racing and pull out pages of parchment and read the first page in more emerald ink:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Head of Gryfindor

Deputy Headmistress

Questions start to explode in my head but I read the second page first hoping some of them where to be answered. It read in again emerald ink _they must like green these wizards and witches_:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,  
Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

"What are the houses you talked about? What do they mean all his titles? Am i too later it's the 31st today? Where am I meant to get this all from? How much will it cost we hadn't got too much money? Do we accuracy ride broom sticks? What do they mean await my owl? And what are these subjects?" I rush out all my questions at once in cast she doesn't like questions _I hope she does she seems nice._

A soft smile graces her month "Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. That he has a lot of power if you want to know more you can buy a book on it as I don't know that much on politics. No you're not I'll write to them now. From Diagon Alley. I don't remember the exact amount don't worry you can use the potter safes. You we do you get lessons on it at school. That's how we comminute. The subjects you learn in first year. If that answers everything I think it's time that we got to bed don't you Mrs Dursley." She answers warmly her eyes a glow.

I shake my head a great glow of happiness fills me up. Just I start to feel the greatest feeling ever me aunt petunia and Dudley a real family I hear a groan.

Uncle Vernon was waking up.

* * *

**A/N**

**Review replies**

**Hivedragon**** – thank you for your ideas i have tried to make it longer however the next one will be too diagon alley and uncle Vernon so it should be a lot longer.**

**Man of Constant Sorrow**** – thank you i was trying to make that bit funny.**

**magitech**** – thank you for your thoughts i like them a lot especially for making sprout stronger i never thought her as weak just a quieter Amelia bones **

**marcus nightfire**** – thank you i tried to make it longer and the next one will be even more so.**

**PensiveProsperity**** – it was short 562 words this one is longer im sorry about that but i have been very busy and will make up for it next**

**Please please please review it will only get better with your advice and complaments. So please review.**

**Jiyū**

**Moon of starless night**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Walrus Man

**Hufflepuff's Chosen One – Chapter Six – The Walrus Man**

**Words - 454**

**"Speak"- English speech**

**_Speak_- Thoughts**

**"_sssspeaksss"-_Parselmouth**

**I don't own Harry Potter I'm just borrowing the ideas to amuse my bored little mind and anyone else's who would enjoy it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my little dog Hope**

**My computer didn't let me upload this chapter and then I had to rewrite it so that's why it's a day late I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't remember half of what I wrote.**

* * *

**(Harry POV)**

_Oh no no uncle Vernon waking up he's not going to let me go. _My breathing starts to get shallow and the world beginnings to blur. Worried voices rush over me while the world spins. Just before it all turned black something blue was forced down my throat. The colours the return and it stops spinning. _What just happened?_

**(Prof. Sprout POV)**

The young Mr. Potter eyes when wide in shock. As if something terrible was happening be hide me. His breathing became irregular _oh no he's hyperventilating what do I do... Oh wait I have a calming potion._ Mrs Dursley and her young lad were rushing around trying to calm him down as I grab the potion from one of my pockets. I push pass them and force it down the boys throat. His breathing starts to become normal.

"Are you alright Mr Potter" I ask while his aunt leads him to the sofa with his cousin. The words seem to stop in his mouth then

ROAR.

I swizz round wand at the ready to see a walrus man beating his chest in anger. "Oh hello you must be Mr Dursley" i say calmly _hope it was calmly maybe I can work out why he's like this and why his wife, son and nephew seem petrified of him._ "I am proffesour spourt and i work at..."

He cuts be off his murderly pale blue eyes gleaming" Your a freak ain't you your taking him with you well im not paying so he's not going" he turns to harry whos seems to be shaking like a leaf. " Now, you listen here, boy," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you its that freakness, its nothing a good beating wouldn't cure. And i have tried to be nice and save you from it for petunia and Dudley. that's why your parents died, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end..." my mind becomes blank that his man thinks he has the right to say such things to his own nephew.

I raise my wand again my eyes narrowing "_Petrificus Totalus_ ". " Now with him out of the way do you lot wish to get going I think it would be better if we leafed now and stayed in a hotel overnight"._ They don't seem to get over that shock so i gently push them out into the rain they don't even notice they're not getting wet. I rush back inside to make sure he remember not to mess with __Pomona Sprout anytime soon._

* * *

**A/N**

**Review Replies **

**Man of Constant Sorrow****– thanks for the ideas and it was what i was thinking.**

**Penny is wise****– Thank you and anyway for such a small community to have such a huge loss of life on both sides and so many names loss forever for them it was worse than WW2.**

**plums**** – thank you for the advice and the challenge I will try next time to do so.**

**Cassandra30****– Yes I will and thank you.**


End file.
